


Prince Trippy

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, NXT - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people take the entrances of the WWE Superstars for granted.  There's a lot of time, dedication and work put in to getting it just right.  However, sometimes it's not all doom and gloom if it all goes horribly wrong...even if you are usually "Perfection Personified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Trippy

The Performance Center was undoubtedly the finest, high-tech training center for Wrestlers in North America. A place you could work on your ring skills, your promo skills or just train to your heart’s content.  However, there were several other facets of professional wrestling fans tend to take for granted that also needed to be worked on, and with the latest TakeOver special on the horizon, today was a day to practice the talent’s entrances.  Especially for those who would have themed entrances for the show.

Baron Corbin didn’t need a special entrance to inspire fear or awe…his usual one was always enough to grab people’s attention.  The spotlights, focused on him _as they should be_ , led the way towards the ring.

“Excellent work Corbin,” Hunter’s voice filled the arena’s PA system, “Think you’re good for today. Breeze, you’re up next.”

Corbin nodded at the boss’ praise, of course he was good.  He refused to be anything but.  Anybody with functioning eyes and a shred of common sense would know how good he was.  Corbin slid under the bottom rope as Tyler’s theme filled Full Sail, the man himself parading on top of the aisle as per usual.  Baron was half-tempted to stand in the middle of the entrance ramp just to see Tyler’s reaction, but with the bosses watching he ultimately thought better of it.  Instead, he stealthily walked to the back using the area between the barricades and the ramp.  Tyler looked down at Corbin as Breeze began his catwalk run down the aisle, the confident sneer ever present on Tyler’s face.  He really should’ve paid less attention to Corbin as he passed, as he instinctively walked towards where his gaze resided.  The look on his face quickly morphed into one of pure shock as he appeared to trip up over the tassels on his boots.  Tyler barely had a chance to cry out in surprise, as he began falling face-first towards the guard rail.

Tyler felt all the air rush out of his body as he made impact with… _not_ the guard rail?  He blinked as he found himself being re-positioned in mid-air, and suddenly found himself being carried in Baron Corbin’s arms.

“Fallin’ for me Breeze? Hell of a way to get my attention,” Corbin smirked, “I thought you were the kind of Princess who rescues themselves?”

“Put me down you big oaf!” Tyler muttered, the creep of embarrassment beginning to make it’s presence felt, “I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much.”

“Coulda fooled me, that pretty face of yours woulda smashed off that rail if I hadn’t been there.”

“ _Finnnnne_ ,” Tyler huffed, “Thank you for saving this gorgeous face.  Now would you please put me down and stop carrying me around like some blushing bride?”

Corbin rolled his eyes, before setting Tyler back down on the entrance ramp, “You stop walkin’ around lookin’ like one, then I’ll think about it.  Go on back to your catwalk, and try to remember that you’re _‘perfection personified’_ this time.”

“Hmph…consider that my one error for the year,” Tyler growled, turning away to head back up the ramp…before pausing and turning back to face Corbin, “Could you…uh…stay there for a bit. Just in case?”

Baron bit back a laugh, “In case, what, you feel the need to stage dive again?  Or are you afraid of being attacked by invisible groupies?”

“…yes, we’ll go with that one.”

“So, what, I’m your bodyguard now?” Corbin growled.

Tyler smirked at Corbin one more time, before walking back up the ramp, “…you didn’t have to catch me, remember?”

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for Tyler Breeze/Baron Corbin - “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes” chosen by an Anon user on Tumblr.


End file.
